


Not Enough

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there's just too much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: "It's just that," Akaashi speaks after several minutes, "'I love you' is not enough."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Not Enough

This is the fifth time Bokuto catches Akaashi just staring at him.

Not that he doesn't like it, it amuses him actually, since every time their eyes meet Akaashi will jump a little and quickly averts his eyes.

The next time he feels Akaashi's eyes on him, he didn't bother looking up from his dinner plate, "Something in your mind, 'Kaashi?"

The little clink of the chopsticks to Akaashi's bowl lets him know he startled his boyfriend a little again before he says, "Nothing."

It happens again when they were watching TV, then when they were brushing their teeth and preparing for bed.

It wouldn't bother Bokuto too much, since Akaashi's due to zoning out whenever he's thinking about work or some miscellaneous thing but for it to happen too many times in one day and the fact that he's now clinging to Bokuto for dear life? It's getting him kind of anxious, to be honest.

He runs his hand on Akaashi's back and kisses his forehead before speaking quietly, "You can tell me anything, you know that, right, Keiji?"

Akaashi only nods and burrows further into Bokuto's chest.

He feels the shaking of his boyfriend's shoulder before he can register the sobs and the tears seeping through his shirt, then he's shifting on his side and taking Akaashi's face on his hands and wiping his tears as much as he can.

"What is it? 'Kaashi, please tell me?"

"I-I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. You show me every day, and I love you too, okay?"

Akaashi nods but didn't dare speak again, his throat tightening. He reaches out to pull Koutarou down to kiss him, once, twice then gives him another for good measure, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

Not quite sure what's happening, Bokuto pulls Akaashi closer, twining their legs in a mess of limbs and running his hand up and down his back once again.

"I love you so much," he says their lips a breath apart.

Koutarou continues to hold him and Keiji continues to try and calm down from sobbing.

"It's just that," Akaashi speaks after several minutes, "'I love you' is not enough."

There's a pause but Koutarou didn't dare interrupt him, Keiji has that look in his eyes, searching, longing...

"It's too little. My heart's too little to contain you and you're so big and there's just so much of you and I love you and it's not enough and I feel like I'm not enough 'cos there are not enough words to describe you, of how beautiful you are, of how magnificent and ethereal... Koutarou... I-"

Keiji is once again reduced to tears, overcome by his emotions and Koutarou thinks that he knows, 'cos he feels it too.

He takes Akaashi's hand on his, brings it to his lips, kisses it tenderly and places it over his heart.

"Do you feel that, Keiji?"

Akaashi nods.

"My heart's about to burst too. You make me feel so big and so little, so much and not enough too it scares me sometimes. But then I think, am I not lucky enough to have the world in the palm of my hands?"

Akaashi lets out a sound between a sob and laughter as he wraps his arms on Bokuto's neck and takes the momentum of his action so he's now lying on top of his boyfriend.

"I love you, Keiji," Koutarou continues, "And those words may not be enough but you are."

"I love you so much, Koutarou."

That night opened up a whole new world for both of them. They may never know the extent of how far their love for each other goes, but they're together and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> idk okay it's 12am and i cant sleep and im crying so much amd how does love work exactly also bokuaka canon
> 
> here's the [thread](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1298296700226768897?s=19) on twitter.


End file.
